Opening Up
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Young carly made the same mistake as Edward. What happens when she has to tell everyone about what happened? Where will it lead her and Edward? Summary sucks, i wrote this really quick, so flames are accepted, reviews are appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! I only own the OC's! Reviews are great appreciated! Flames are allowed as well, if you feel the need. **

Opening Up

I tucked my short, black hair behind my ears as the wind continuously whipped around, tossing shot locks around my face. I shoved my hands in my deep pockets of my sweatshirt as shivers wracked my body. The cold winters of central really bothered me. I wished I was still in the warmer regions of Amestris. But I shook my head and just moved on to Central Headquarters. Even though, technically, I was a teenage, I was in the Amestrian Military. I had gained my State Alchemist Certification when i was 14. My parents died in a fire, and i had tried to bring them back... I payed the price when I permenantly lost my little sister, and my older brother. I myself, lost my right arm, and my left foot. I studied alchemy every day after that, and knew the one thing i wanted. I wanted my normal human body.

In my time in the military, now that i am 17, I work with the FullMetal Alchemist. He has hair that he ties back in a braid, and its a shade of gold that is positively amazing. I fell for him the instant that his golden, probing gaze met mine. I knew their secret, how they had done what me my brother and sister had done when we were to young to really understand, even though my brother was old enough to know better. We all had the same fate... If we had left well enough alone, our lives would have been much easier. I moved slowly through the halls of central HQ, my body warming with every step that I took. I finally came to the large oak doors that lead to my superiors office. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard the raspy voice of my ill superior, and i entered.

I saw him sitting there at his desk, his raven black hair and deep gray eyes seeming distanced to the world, his face pale. Colonel Roy Mustang, the biggest womanizer in central, looked like hell had frozen over in his body.

"Colonel Mustang, you requested to see me?" I gazed around the room at the other soilders. I hadnt been here long, maybe a few months at most. I didnt bother to keep track of time. There was Riza Hawkeye, Jena Havoc (who is the second biggest womanizer in central), Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman. Then, the two most important people to the team werent in the room... Edward and Alphonse. Edward, or as I called Ed, was the FullMetal Alchemist.

"Carly, you have explaining to do..." He folded his hands under his chin and his glare was like daggers. If there was one thing I knew, it was to not avoid when the colonel had questions he wanted answered. I sat on the couch, and just as i sat, the door blew open.

"Why the hell did you call me here in this damn weather, Colonel dirtbag!" Edward huffed as he sat next to me on the red couch in the office. I heard Alphonse clunking as he came in and closed the door, staying standing far from us.

"Carly is the reason you are here, FullMetal. The Silver Alchemist has quite a history, don't you know? seems like you two have alot in common." I heard the breath catch in Ed's throught, the scratching of pens on paper stop, and i felt the stares of those who had only known me for the past few months.

"Colonel, I can explain." I curled my legs up to my chin, and felt the tears begin to flow. I knew Edward would be in trouble for keeping this secret from the military and now i would lose my certification.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

My black hair cascaded around my face like a curtain, and tears began to flow faster and faster, and i began to hyper-ventilate. I couldn't handle the thought that after all of my work i would lose everything... I felt a cold hand being placed upon my shoulder, and my red eyes met Ed's and i just wanted to curl in his arms, even though he was like a brother to me, i loved him much more then anybody ever knew, more then anybody would ever know.

"Why didn't I say anything? Colonel, I was young, and I made a mistake. I lost not only my mother, but my older brother and my little sister! we all wanted our parents back, and i was too blind to see that what we did was wrong. Alchemy isn't to bring people back! It can never bring a human back from the dead!" I yelled, and jumped from my seat. Edward took my hand in his and I eyed him. The tears flowed faster and faster down my cheeks, and i just couldn't hold them back anymore. I turned again to glare at the Colonel. Everyone else stared in awe at how snappy i was at the man who had pretty much helped to garuntee that I would get my certification.

"I knew for a fact that if i told anybody what we had done... I would be arrested! I didn't want that to happen. I didn't feel like rotting my goddamn life away in a jail cell! I may have been young, but that wouldn't have stopped them from throwing me into jail!" I watched as Roy stood up behind the desk and my face went pale.

"You do know that you're secret is safe with us, Carly. You didn't have to keep it from us. You did tell FullMetal, didn't you? You trusted him with your burden, you can trust us. You are part of our team, and we wont rat you out for something so long ago in the past." He waltzed past me over to the others, and they all began to walk out the door.

"FullMetal, Silver, im giving you some time off. Go and enjoy yourselves."

xxXXxx

"So, Carly... You opened up to Mustang today. I'm glad that you did so. He was the one that helped me when Alphonse and I tried to bring back our mother."

I turned the key to unlock my apartment door, and I invited Edward in. Alphonse had stayed in the dorm that they usually stayed in when they were in Central.

"Ed, thank you. I am so glad i got the chance to work with you... But opening up to Mustang made me realize that what I did was wrong... My brother convinced me and i went along with it. I... I decided to give up my certification..."

"Carly, you don't have to give up your certification. Just because you didn't tell anybody but me about what you did when you were younger. You have the right to keep that a secret, you deserve privacy."

"Edward, I can't. I feel wrong, now that Mustang knows. I have to do this..."

Then, i felt his cold automail hand and warm flesh hand take my face and before i knew it my lips collided with his. I felt my arms wrap around his neck unconsciously, and we pulled apart, practically gasping for breath.

"Carly, don't. If I cant be near you, i don't know what i would do without you by my side when i am off on a mission for Colonel jackass." I snickered as Edward closed the door to stop the cold from invading the warmth of my apartment.

"You know..." I leaned against the door jamb in the living room, my automail hand on my hip, a grin plastered across my face. "You, Edward Elric, are the first and only man to pretty much win me over at first glance. To say that I was still going through with it after what you just proclaimed to me..." I saw a smile cover his face. Within seconds, he had swept me up in his arms, and swung me all around.

"I love you, Carly." he kissed me again, this time longer, more tender and loveing, not so desperate and needy as the first kiss was.

"I love you Edward. I am glad that i have you to be there by my side."

XXxxXX

THE PROMISED DAY

"Carly!" Edward yelled, running to find her. He saw the blue light of a transmutation, and moved faster. By the time he had managed to get to the source of the light, it had stopped. Gasping for breath, he dropped to his knees and saw the most amazing sight. Carly. In all her glory, no more automail. You could tell it had been a while, her foot and arm were smaller then they should have been at her age. Since Ed had first met her, her hair had also grown. it was now to her shoulders, and just seeing that they both now had their bodies back, was amazing to him.

"Edward!" She hobbled over to him, embracing him in the longest hug ever. When she pulled away, she opened her mouth to say something, and he captured her lips with his. They pressed their bodies together tightly, and then they pulled away gasping for breath.

"We made it, Edward. We got our bodies back."

"Are you glad that you opened up to the team? and are you glad that you decided to stay?"

"Edward, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

He hoisted her up into his arms, and kissed her pasionately. They had made it. Both of them had opened up, told their stories, got through the bad times. Now, they had the better times to look forward to. The bad times could be put in the past and they could move on with their lives, and enjoy it for the first time. Those who grew up to fast, could now slow down and live life to its fullest.


End file.
